


over, sideways, under

by unniebee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unniebee/pseuds/unniebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a long time since either of them had been around an omega in heat - it was easy to forget what it could do to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	over, sideways, under

“Just so you two are aware,” Kyungsoo says one day at dinner, “my heat is coming soon.”

Jongdae and Baekhyun exchange glances. Their roommates had announced that they were going to start trying for kids only a few weeks ago. “Good to know,” Baekhyun says. 

“If you need us to go to a mating hotel - ”

“Nah.” Baekhyun grins at them. “We’ll be fine, right Dae?”

Jongdae nods, his smile open and easy. “Yeah, of course,” he agrees. “When are you expecting it?”

Kyungsoo’s mate, Yifan, is the one who answers. “Tomorrow, or the day after,” he rumbles. “Soo stopped taking his meds last night.” He flashes the table a tight smile - half nerves, half anticipation. “I’ve already taken a week off from work.”

Baekhyun whistles. “A _week_ , huh?” he teases, waggling his eyebrows at them.

“Yah, you troublemaker,” Kyungsoo shoots back, tossing a balled-up napkin at him. “Yes, a week. I’ve been on suppressants since I was 14, and they say the first one is the worst.” He glances up at his mate, his eyes softening. “Yifan needs the vacation anyway.”

That is certainly true - the man is a workaholic. “Alright, cool,” Baekhyun says. “Have fun, good luck, all that jazz.”

His roommates thank them for their support, and Baekhyun spares only a fleeting thought that Jongdae is being quieter than normal.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

_When Baekhyun met Jongdae, at a singles mixer back in their senior year of university, he’d assumed he was a beta like Baekhyun himself was. It didn’t help that he met Yifan at the same time, tall and broad-shouldered and deep-voiced, and there had very definitely been a smell of alpha around them but Baekhyun had assumed it was coming from the bigger, older, more severe-looking of the two._

_The alpha scent had made Baekhyun bristle, because he had just spotted Kyungsoo for the first time, beautiful and delicate-looking and smelling sweetly of omega, and was desperately - and a little drunkenly - trying to get into his pants. (He found out later that Jongdae and Yifan had assumed they were both omegas and were trying, unsuccessfully, to do the same thing.) Some terribly awkward flirting, confusingly misleading innuendos, and a whole lot of alcohol later, and the four of them woke up in one of the big mating rooms upstairs, piled haphazardly on the king-size bed with most of their clothes still on._

_After some freaked-out accusations and all four taking careful stock of their bodies, they determined that no, no sex had occurred the night before, though possibly there was some drunken snuggling. Baekhyun had been the one to burst into laughter first, overcome with the sheer ridiculousness of the situation, and the other three had followed suit. A lasting friendship began in that moment, one that continued well into their adult lives._

_It wasn’t until Yifan claimed the first shower and left the bed that Baekhyun realized the scent of alpha - stronger than ever - was coming from Jongdae._

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

True to prediction, at breakfast the next morning Kyungsoo looks more flushed than normal. His scent, normally faint, is filling the kitchen; it’s driving Baekhyun crazy and he can see that Yifan and Jongdae are worse off than he is.

But Kyungsoo, forever practical, insists on cooking a heavy, hearty, protein-filled breakfast and makes sure Yifan eats his entire portion, despite the fact his mate is already swollen in his sweatpants, his eyes blown out with lust. Soo points out that they might not get a chance to eat much for the rest of the day, and Yifan agrees, so he eats.

Apparently, they aren’t fast enough, because Yifan licks sausage grease off his lips and Kyungsoo suddenly moans under his breath, a flood of omega hormones releasing into the air. Baekhyun gasps and Jongdae’s hands clench into the table.

“We’ll wash up,” Jongdae says, his voice half an octave too low and oddly breathy. The tone of it makes Baekhyun stare at him - he’s never seen Jongdae look so affected before. “You two better get going.”

Thankfully, they don’t protest, quickly setting utensils down and leaving the room. Baekhyun can’t help but notice the dark, wet spot between Soo’s thighs and his eyes flutter shut as a wave of need crashes over him.

“Shit,” he says softly, once he and Jongdae are alone. “If they’re like that on the regular now, we’re gonna need to find mates.”

Jongdae’s laugh is harsh. He’s at the sink, his back to Baekhyun, but his shoulders look tight. “We’re gonna need to _move out_ ,” he counters. Technically speaking it’s Yifan’s house, the only one of them who could afford to buy one, as he’s a few years older and has had time to build up the money. Baekhyun and Jongdae pay rent, which helps Yifan pay off his mortgage, but if they can’t deal with this, it’s going to be _them_ looking to move. “If this starts happening regularly…”

There’s a thunk, and a loud, long moan, from upstairs. Jongdae’s shoulders hitch higher up his neck, and a flood of alpha pheromones assaults Baekhyun’s nose, sharp and strong, making his joints turn to jelly. He braces a hand on the countertop to keep himself up as his already half-hard cock leaps to attention. 

The difficult life of being a beta - affected by scents both omega and alpha. 

“Shit, Dae,” he gasps, trying not to make it sound like a whine. “You _really_ need to get laid.”

“Fuck off, Baek,” Jongdae snarls, and, _oh_ , shit, he sounds _angry_ and the sound of it does odd things to Baekhyun’s gut.

The thing is, Jongdae is _never_ like this. Jongdae doesn’t reek of testosterone the way most alphas do, Jongdae doesn’t leer at omegas or pop a boner whenever one walks by, Jongdae doesn’t _snarl_. Jongdae acts like a beta, his laughter conciliatory and his smile congenial, always polite, always cheerful. He acts like a beta the way Kyungsoo acts like a beta and that’s why their arrangement _works_ , because it doesn’t feel like a mixed household with the complications inherent therein, it feels like a house full of betas, and it’s been that way for _years_.

It’s probably not a great idea to approach Jongdae right now, but Baekhyun doesn’t think about that, because it’s _Jongdae_. Jongdae’s an alpha, technically, but he’s never been a _threat_. So Baekhyun crosses the room and puts his hand on Jongdae’s shoulder.

In the next second, he finds his back pressed to the counter and strong hands pinning his wrists down. Shocked, he cries out, and Jongdae’s fingers twitch. He’s hovering over Baekhyun - which is weird because they’re the same height - and his eyes are utterly black.

“Don’t - ” he chokes out. “Baekhyun, _don’t_.”

It shouldn’t thrill Baekhyun, to see Jongdae looking like he’s ready to lose control, but it kind of really does. 

“Don’t what?” he challenges, the force of it somewhat dampened by the breathiness of his voice. “Don’t touch you? Why, what are you going to do?” He cocks an eyebrow, and Jongdae swears under his breath and closes his eyes.

“Why are you such a fucking _tease_ , Baek?” he asks, his tone harsh. “Why are you always like this?”

There’s something in his tone that takes the challenge out of Baekhyun’s body. “Like what?” he asks, genuinely confused. “What are you talking about?”

One hand releases Baekhyun’s wrist to cup his ribcage and slide down his side. Jongdae’s hand is as hot and heavy as his gaze, and Baekhyun’s pulse skyrockets as it grazes over his waist, glides around to the small of his back, and then slips even lower, dragging over Baekhyun’s ass until strong fingers cup his cheek and squeeze.

“You think I don’t hear you?” Jongdae snarls softly. “Every night, fucking yourself on that damn fake knot you have? You think it doesn’t kill me to know I could fill you _better_ , make you scream?”

Shit. _Shit._ He hadn’t realized _anyone_ knew about that. “How did you - ” Jongdae’s fingers crawl closer to the center of Baekhyun’s ass, teasing at the seam, and he cuts himself off with a moan, his cock jumping and his hips jerking. “Fuck, Dae, what the fuck are you _doing_?”

Jongdae groans, half needy and half horrified. The hand still holding Baekhyun down convulses, then releases. He braces both hands on the counter near Baekhyun’s hips, caging Baekhyun with his body but no longer holding him down. “Baek, fuck, get out of here before I do something we _both_ regret.” His cheeks are flushed, his eyes barely meeting Baekhyun’s, and he looks torn between lust and shame.

Baekhyun searches his expression. They’ve been friends for years now, they _know_ each other, and Baekhyun sees that there’s more to this than Jongdae just having trouble keeping it together around omega hormones. This is about Baekhyun. This is _personal_. 

“How long?” he demands, both terrified and breathlessly hopeful of the answer. “How long has it been like this?”

Jongdae’s laugh has no humor at all. “Always,” he admits. “Right from the start.”

There’s a _wail_ from upstairs, loud and satisfied, and the combined pheromones of their roommates seeps down the stairs and through the walls and up from the vents. Baekhyun and Jongdae moan aloud in harmony, and Baekhyun’s spine instinctively curves towards Jongdae even as the alpha’s hips hitch towards him. He can’t help it, he glances down, and the sight of Jongdae’s worn jeans bulging licentiously has saliva pooling in his mouth. Jongdae looks like he’s about to bust his zipper open and Baekhyun would be a damn dirty liar if he said he hadn’t thought about it before, but this is _different_.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” he asks breathlessly, even as his hands slide up Jongdae’s shirt hem to rest against his waist. Dae’s skin is blazing hot, and Baekhyun always forgets how built he is until times like now, when his searching fingers find nothing but hard muscle. 

This time Jongdae’s laugh isn’t just humorless, it’s _incredulous_. “You’re my best friend, Baek,” he all but growls. “I wasn’t going to ruin that.”

Okay, sure. “But what about before that?” Baekhyun has to know. His hands are moving of their own accord, sliding around to the front of Jongdae’s stomach, tracing the chiseled lines of his abs. Jongdae’s stomach is heaving with his breath; he looks like he’s about to hyperventilate. “If it’s always been like that, why didn’t you say anything when we met?”

There’s a hand sliding up his arm, now, broad-palmed and warm. “Because you seemed like an omega-chaser,” Jongdae murmurs. “I didn’t think you’d be interested. By the time I found out you were gagging for a damn knot it was too late.”

Stung, Baekhyun glares. “I’m not fucking _gagging_ for - ”

“You fucking well _are_ ,” Jongdae snarls. “I know you are, Baek, shut up.” He takes a deep, heaving breath. “Just not _mine_.”

Oh.

There’s something in Jongdae’s voice there that -

_Oh._

“Take me,” Baekhyun blurts out, his cock and his heart making a unilateral decision without waiting for input from his brain. Jongdae’s gaze shoots up and locks onto his, staring, and dammit he probably should not have said that but Baekhyun is not the kind of man who backs down once he’s in, so he meets Jongdae’s gaze steadily. “You want me, come and get me.”

Jongdae’s hands clench hard into the granite countertop; Baekhyun can see the force he’s putting into it by the way the muscles all up his arms go tight. “Don’t fucking _tempt_ me,” he spits.

He sounds desperate, almost _terrified_ , and suddenly Baekhyun realizes the problem. Jongdae doesn’t think he’s serious.

This is probably because Jongdae is a self-flagellating idiot who doesn’t know a good thing when he sees one.

Baekhyun attempts to remove all doubt by pulling Jongdae in by the waist and pressing their mouths together. Jongdae’s trembling, but it doesn’t feel like fear, it feels like _need_ and Jongdae is still holding himself back.

“Fuck me,” Baekhyun whispers against Jongdae’s pliant mouth, making certain all notes that might possibly be construed as insincere are gone from his tone. This is the problem with always being flip - it’s hard to convince people when he’s serious. “You’re right, I want it, I want _you_. Please fuck me, Dae.”

Jongdae’s still staring at him like he’s grown another head, his lips lax but unresisting against Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun nips at them, trying to get a reaction, hoping he hasn’t gone too far and that his instinct was right on this. 

“Please,” he murmurs, letting his voice go sultry. His hands drop down towards the waistline of Jongdae’s jeans, but he isn’t _quite_ brave enough yet to move those last few centimeters, to palm that thick bulge. “If I’d known - if you’d said something - ” He cuts himself off.

“You’d what?” Jongdae challenges, his lips moving against Baekhyun’s for the first time. He wraps deliberate fingers around Baekhyun’s hipbones, framing them. “What would you have done?” Thin, soft lips curl disdainfully, baring teeth. Baekhyun can feel the scent of alpha rise as Jongdae loses his strict control on his emotions, on his temper. “You want me to believe you would have welcomed me with open arms and open legs? Are you going to tell me you would have climbed onto my cock and _begged_ me to knot you?”

His words are dirty but his tone is _filthy_ and Baekhyun moans like the desperate omega he very much is not. “You know, that’s the best idea you’ve had all week,” he gasps, and it startles a short laugh out of Jongdae. “Fuck, _yes_ , Dae, knot me, stuff me full, I’ve never had - ” and he trails off again, because he hasn’t actually shared that little tidbit with Jongdae yet.

But Jongdae catches it, of course. “Never had a knot, huh?” he murmurs. “Never had an alpha break you open?” Baekhyun shakes his head, because he’s had dick in his ass before, but never _alpha_ dick. He’s not sure why he’s ashamed of that right now. 

“No,” he admits. “But I want it.” Something is clearly still holding Jongdae back, though, so Baekhyun keeps his eyes locked on Jongdae’s face as he slides his hand down, his fingers tracing out the shape of the rock in Jongdae’s pants. His cock is positively _throbbing_ with his heartbeat, visibly pulsing, and when Baekhyun’s fingers slip lower and he realizes there’s a bit too much bulge near the base, his own heartbeat threatens to deafen him. Jongdae’s so hard, he’s already started to knot, and Baekhyun wants it inside him so badly he almost collapses to his knees on the spot. 

“Please,” he gasps, not knowing how many ways he can say it before Jongdae believes it isn’t a joke. “Please please please, oh my God, Dae, please fuck me, _please fuck me_ \- ”

It’s the needy whine in the last few words that finally does Jongdae in. “ _Shit_ ,” he snarls, and suddenly he’s _on_ Baekhyun, a stupidly hard body pressed against him from chest to knees and soft-skinned but unforgiving lips devouring Baekhyun’s own. Jongdae tastes like eggs and sausage and desperation, and though he’s almost exactly Baekhyun’s size his presence in the room suddenly feels big enough to blot out the sun, enveloping Baekhyun in the overwhelming sense of _alpha_. 

Baekhyun cries out into his mouth, his hips rolling forward to drive his cock against Jongdae’s solid thigh. One thrust alone has him panting, his body torn between wanting to give in to Jongdae’s newly commanding presence and wanting to fight back, to challenge him. Pure instinct has him testing the limits of Jongdae’s control, rolling his hips up hard and baring his teeth against Jongdae’s mouth.

That lasts about three seconds before a rumbling growl sounds from Jongdae’s chest and Baekhyun finds himself suddenly facing the other direction, the granite countertop digging into the lowest part of his belly and one shockingly strong hand holding him there. The other snakes into the waistband of Baekhyun’s sleep sweats and a husky voice in his ear murmurs “Last chance to tell me no.”

Fuck, how the hell does he still have the brain cells to even ask? Baekhyun wiggles his ass in what he hopes is an enticing manner. “Not gonna say no, Dae,” he breathes. “Do it.”

Jongdae rips his sweats down his legs, exposing him to the cool air of the kitchen in one shot. Baekhyun clumsily pulls off his tee even as he’s trying to step out of his pants, kicking them both to the side. He vaguely notices the loud, rhythmic thumping from upstairs and spares one glance at the ceiling before Jongdae’s hand is on his back again, pushing him down onto the smooth (and fortunately just-wiped-down) kitchen counter. Baekhyun crosses his arms on the cold granite and rests his cheek on them, arching his back to show off what he knows for a fact is his greatest asset - his thick, round ass.

He’s not prepared for Jongdae to bend down and actively _sink his teeth_ into the fleshy part of one buttcheek, though, and he yelps. Jongdae groans, a warm hand sliding around to soothe the ache of the bite, squeezing and rubbing at Baekhyun’s flesh in a way that tells Baekhyun he’s thought about this a lot. He leans closer, covering Baekhyun’s body with his own, and the press of hot skin against skin makes Baekhyun realize that Jongdae also got rid of his clothes somewhere along the line. The thought - and all other thoughts - flies from Baekhyun’s mind when he feels a long, hard ridge push against the seam of his ass, rocking minutely like Jongdae wants to thrust and is attempting to hold himself back.

Baekhyun doesn’t want Jongdae to have any doubts that he’s in this wholeheartedly, so he pushes back, moving until Jongdae’s cock slips between his cheeks and right against his body. The head of his cock is teasing at Baekhyun’s rim, and the burgeoning bulge of his knot is pressing against Baekhyun’s perineum, and it feels so _spectacular_ Baekhyun thinks he could get off just like this.

“Ohfuck,” Jongdae gasps, his head bending to rest between Baekhyun’s shoulderblades. He loses that last thread of control, his hips rolling powerfully forward, and Baekhyun chokes and squirms as Jongdae’s cock drags hard over the most sensitive parts of Baekhyun’s body. It’s too dry, nothing but some sweat to ease the way, and the friction is almost _unbearable_. Baekhyun’s entrance flutters with the sensations, right against Jongdae’s shaft. Jongdae groans so low it vibrates Baekhyun’s spine.

For the first time, Baekhyun wishes he was an omega, so that he’d already be wet and ready and Jongdae could just _fuck_ him the way that throbbing cock promises to. But clearly, Jongdae’s already a step ahead, because he’s reaching over Baekhyun’s back to the bottle of olive oil that Kyungsoo keeps next to the stove.

“I’m gonna smell like an Italian restaurant,” Baekhyun mutters with a laugh. Jongdae slaps his ass to shut him up and upends the bottle, letting the cold oil drip down Baekhyun’s crack and all over his own cock. He sets the bottle down and starts to move, small and slow thrusts at first and then bigger, faster, _harder_ , until the oil is spread messily all over Baekhyun’s ass and thighs and the slide is so smooth it’s almost soothing.

Baekhyun is just about to tell Jongdae to _hurry up already_ when Jongdae changes his angle, the head of his slick cock pressing insistently against Baekhyun’s tight hole. Well-practiced at this part, at least, Baekhyun lets his entire upper body relax, letting out a long breath and opening up as much as he is able without touching himself. The very tip of Jongdae’s cock slips inside him, feeling _massive_ , much bigger than he knows it could reasonably be, but the fact that he hasn’t been stretched makes it seem like so much _more_. His strangled moan fills the room and Jongdae stops, his hands clenching into Baekhyun’s hips.

“Okay?” he asks softly, pressing a kiss between Baekhyun’s shoulderblades. “Do you need my fingers first?”

Something weirdly not-sexual pulses through Baekhyun’s heart. Is this what it feels like, to have an alpha taking care of you? 

“No, I’m…” Baekhyun takes a shaky breath. “If you go slow, I think I’ll be okay. There’s enough oil and I just did this last night.”

“I know,” Jongdae murmurs, and Baekhyun can feel a smile curving against his skin. “I could hear you.” Baekhyun wants to gasp in outrage and reach back to smack him, but then Jongdae’s pushing forward and Baekhyun’s gasping for other reasons.

Jongdae goes very, _very_ slowly, centimeter by excruciating centimeter, pausing between each one to let Baekhyun’s body adjust to his girth and occasionally pulling out a little only to thrust deeper. By the time the edge of the knot touches Baekhyun’s rim, he’s squirming and moaning and panting like an untouched virgin, his own cock jutting forward, hard and straining and already so oversensitive. His knotted dildo has served him well but nothing compares to the feeling of an _actual_ cock pushing him open, thick and hot and alive.

Jongdae stops there, panting as hard as Baekhyun, his cock pulsing powerfully every time Baekhyun’s insides flutter around him. “Fuck,” he whispers. “I knew you’d be good, I _knew_ it.”

Baekhyun laughs around his moan. “I haven’t _done_ anything yet,” he says.

“Other than have the hottest ass in this city,” Jongdae mumbles, and this time Baekhyun’s laughter is accompanied by a fierce blush. Personally, _he_ thinks his ass is that hot, but it’s really nice to hear someone else say it and _mean_ it. He wonders how long Jongdae’s been thinking about this and vows to buy more skintight jeans in the future. For now, though, Baekhyun feels like maybe he has an image to live up to, a fantasy Jongdae has built up in his head.

He rolls his hips in a sharp circle, choking down his own cry at the sensation of Jongdae’s cock swiveling around his insides so that he can hear Jongdae gasp, revel in the fresh flood of pheremones. All that was intended, but there’s an unintended side effect, and that’s Jongdae’s knot pulsing larger against his rim. It feels like nothing he’s ever felt before, and it makes him dizzy with lust.

Baekhyun is this close to begging again when Jongdae pulls back and thrusts for real, yanking Baekhyun back all the way onto his cock. His half-formed knot is forced into Baekhyun’s body and Baekhyun _wails_ , unprepared for the stretch but eager. He pushes back as much as he can, grinding down onto Jongdae’s knot and practically sobbing with lust when he feels it slowly grow thicker.

With strong fingers digging bruises into Baekhyun’s hips, Jongdae fucks Baekhyun deep and hard, setting a quick, steady pace. Baekhyun’s cock, swollen and neglected, bounces heavily off his belly on every thrust, and Baekhyun is torn between wanting to reach down and furiously jack himself and loving the tight, needy feeling of being untouched. In the end, though, the press of Jongdae’s steadily growing knot becomes too much, and Baekhyun, already desperate to come, wraps his fingers around himself - only for Jongdae to grab his wrist and pull it away.

“No you don’t,” the alpha growls softly in his ear, his breath hot. “Don’t forget your sex ed class,” he pants. “We’re gonna be here a while.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widen, because he _had_ forgotten. If Jongdae’s anything like most alphas, he has at least three orgasms still to go through, whereas Baekhyun will probably be spent after one. Having never had sex with an alpha before, that’s not been something he’s ever experienced, and a realization hits him in a flash.

“We should move,” he gasps, his words hiccuping with each pounding thrust. “I don’t want to be standing against - ” Jongdae’s got him so out of breath he can’t even finish his sentence, but he gestures weakly at the granite countertop, and Jongdae seems to catch his meaning.

“Good point,” Jongdae growls, and pulls out with a nearly-audible _pop_. Baekhyun, suddenly feeling empty and bereft, whines pitifully, squirming in place against the terribly awkward feeling of clenching around nothing but air.

It doesn’t last long, though, because Jongdae takes Baekhyun by the shoulders and spins him in place, yanking him forward and capturing his lips. His hand under Baekhyun’s ass lifts, encouraging, and Baekhyun gets the hint; he jumps up and wraps his legs around Jongdae’s hard waist. Jongdae catches him, his hands steadying him under his bottom, and then they’re moving, stumbling rather clumsily towards the living room.

Baekhyun’s doing most of the work holding himself up, clinging tightly to Jongdae’s shoulders, but he’s still rather impressed with how easily Jongdae carries him, considering they’re the same height. Even after all these years - and even knowing alphas are genetically predisposed to more easily bulk up - it still surprises him how strong Jongdae is, his limbs thickly rounded and even the smaller support muscles well-defined. With his clothes on, Jongdae doesn’t look like much; he’s deceptively small-boned and slight.

But Jongdae doesn’t _feel_ small as he drops Baekhyun on his back on the couch, he feels like the center of Baekhyun’s world, the only thing he can focus on. Baekhyun gasps as he bounces onto the cushions, and immediately Jongdae’s on top of him and pushing one thigh up to drive himself back into Baekhyun’s body. That short span of emptiness was enough that it feels like Jongdae is breaking him open, in the _best_ way possible, and Baekhyun _screams_.

“Shit,” Jongdae breathes, balls-deep and trembling with the effort of keeping himself still. “You okay?”

Baekhyun smacks his shoulder. There’s no give, muscle like stone under Baekhyun’s hand, and he leaves his fingers there, sliding them down and wrapping them tightly around Jongdae’s upper arm just to anchor himself. “Shut up and fuck me,” he demands, letting the leg not held in Jongdae’s grip dangle off the sofa to open himself as widely as possible. 

Jongdae’s lip lifts in a possessive snarl, and he _slams_ his hips forward, shunting Baekhyun into the cushions. Baekhyun spares a fleeting thought for the thunderous look Kyungsoo is going to give them when he finds oil stains on the couch cushions but that’s all the brain power he has, because now that they’re horizontal and gravity is on Jongdae’s side he’s fucking like he’s planning to go all day, hard and steady and with no signs of slowing down. His hipbone drives sharply into Baekhyun’s thigh, and it’s definitely going to bruise, but Baekhyun does not care, not when his cock is slapping against his stomach again and he’s drawn so tight with need he feels like he’s going to pop. The stretch of his sensitive hole around Jongdae’s still-growing knot is better and better with every thrust, and Baekhyun reaches his other hand over his head to press against the arm of the couch so he has the leverage to rock into each one.

Everything is better about being face-to-face like this - being able to watch Jongdae’s body flex, his expressions twist; being able to put his hands on Jongdae’s skin and feeling Jongdae’s stomach brush against his cock as they fuck. Every time Baekhyun thinks Jongdae is as deep as he can possibly be, he gets deeper, his knot pushing further and further inside Baekhyun’s body as his hand pushes Baekhyun’s knee towards his shoulder. It’s just easier to sling his ankle over Jongdae’s shoulder, so Baekhyun does exactly that, the burn of his thigh stretching just adding to the mass of sensation. No longer needing to hold Baekhyun’s thigh in place, Jongdae’s hand slips down, leaving a phantom trail of heat as he slides down Baekhyun’s thigh and under his butt. The moment Jongdae’s hand clenches into the flesh, taking a big handful of ass and squeezing, his cock jerks noticeably and suddenly he’s too big to pull out, his knot meeting too much resistance to be safe when he tries.

Jongdae shoves forward with everything he has and freezes, his eyes screwing shut. “Baekhyun,” he chokes out, sounding utterly wrecked. “Oh...oh _shit_...” He’s close, he’s so _obviously_ close, and suddenly Baekhyun wants nothing more in this world than for Jongdae to come, right then and there.

He digs his hand into Jongdae’s hair and pulls his head down until their foreheads touch, dropping his leg so he can take Jongdae’s full weight onto his body, and clamps down with every muscle he can find, squeezing tight around Jongdae’s knot. He gasps, Jongdae cries out, and the cock inside him swells to what feels like utterly _ridiculous_ proportions before erupting, hot and thick.

Baekhyun wraps his arms around Jongdae’s locked-up, trembling form and holds him close as he shudders his way through what feels like a _hell_ of an orgasm. It’s a fucking weird but strangely sexy feeling to be filled up like this, Jongdae’s come warm inside of him with nowhere to go.

When his cock finally stops pulsing, Jongdae’s body relaxes a little, and his shuddering changes shape, muscles twitching as tension releases. His cock still feels huge, though, and in the sudden stillness Baekhyun becomes aware of how sensitive and needy he still feels, how badly he wants to come. He whimpers unconsciously and rolls his hips, just a little, just to see how it feels. Turns out, it feels _incredible_ , and as Jongdae twitches and chokes in surprise, Baekhyun does it again, harder, fucking himself in small movements on Jongdae’s thick knot.

Strong hands clench into Baekhyun’s shoulders, and as Baekhyun lifts both legs to wrap around Jongdae’s waist, Jongdae turns his head and buries it behind Baekhyun’s ear, near his hairline. He groans deep against Baekhyun’s neck, mouthing mindlessly at his skin, his movements more languid now that his immediate need has been sated. But Baekhyun’s hasn’t, and he thinks if he can get Jongdae’s knot deep enough, if he can just angle himself the right way, then maybe he can - 

_There_.

“Ahhh _ah_ ,” Baekhyun gasps as the knot of flesh presses right into his prostate. “ _Ohfuck_ that’s good.” With some quick experimentation he finds just the right motion, a barely-there back-and-forth rocking that grinds the knot right where he needs it. The pressure is _exactly_ right, it’s _perfect_ , and in mere seconds Baekhyun’s moaning mindlessly and hovering on the edge of orgasm.

Jongdae lifts his body enough to reach between them and wrap his hand tightly around Baekhyun’s base, squeezing with strong fingers. The contact makes Baekhyun’s cock pulse, but puts a perceptible block on his impending orgasm, and he whines softly into Jongdae’s hair, squirming desperately.

“Slow down, Baek,” Jongdae murmurs, his voice liquid with satiation. 

“Let me come,” Baekhyun gasps, his hands clawing bluntly at Jongdae’s lean back, outside of his control. “Oh god I’m so close, please, _please_.”

“I am a few minutes away from fucking you again,” Jongdae whispers, his voice sliding like that olive oil down Baekhyun’s spine. “I don’t want you to be too oversensitive to enjoy it.”

His voice makes Baekhyun shudder, and the attentiveness makes his heart pound with affection, but it’s misplaced. “I’ll be good to go by then,” he promises. “Trust me, I’ve got a very short refractory time. Give me ten minutes and I’ll be hard again.” Jongdae twitches against him, full-body, and moans into Baekhyun’s neck. “Please,” Baekhyun begs, rolling his hips again and gasping at how amazingly full he is. “Please, Jongdae, let me come.”

“I’m holding you to that,” Jongdae mutters. “Ten minutes and I’m fucking you again, whether you’re ready or not.” But his grip loosens, and his fingers drag deliciously up Baekhyun’s painfully swollen shaft, stroking. It takes just three strokes and one very sharp motion of Baekhyun’s hips to send Baekhyun over the edge, shooting sticky white between their bodies. Orgasm makes Baekhyun flutter and clench, which in turn makes Jongdae pulse and twitch, and he rides out his orgasm on Jongdae’s knot, keeping his body moving to make it last as long as he can. By the time his limbs give out they’re both covered in come and gasping for breath.

There’s a long, long silence, nothing but heavy breathing and sensory overload. Orgasm has made Baekhyun’s senses too sharp, and he is hyper aware of every inch of Jongdae’s skin touching his, of the pounding of Jongdae’s heart and how it’s a half-second behind the pulse in his knot, of the thickness of the pheromones in the air and the roughness of the old couch under him.

Finally, Jongdae lifts his torso, supporting himself on his elbows. His expression is blissful and his chest is smeared with come and his hair is a wreck, and Baekhyun might possibly be in deeper than he thought, because he thinks Jongdae looks like an angel right now.

“You okay?” Jongdae asks softly, dark, blown-out eyes searching Baekhyun’s face.

Baekhyun grins at him ruefully. “I’m _impaled_ , thanks for asking.” It makes Jongdae laugh. “Seriously, I feel wonderful. You’re - that was -” He arches and shifts, utterly loving the way Jongdae’s knot slides against his walls. “Mmm. It’s so _good_.”

Jongdae raises an eyebrow, but his expression is playful. “You’re the type to put a plug up your ass and wear it all day, aren’t you?” he accuses dryly, and Baekhyun’s cheeks heat, but he winks, because Jongdae’s not wrong. “Damn, Baek, that’s sexy as fuck. Now I know what I’m getting you for your birthday.”

“Only if you get it cast from your own cock,” Baekhyun shoots back, and it’s Jongdae’s turn to blush and laugh. “Dae...I wish you’d said something sooner. Think of all the incredible sex we’ve missed out on.”

The laughter fades from Jongdae’s face, leaving something serious and uncomfortably vulnerable in its place. “Baek, I...look, not that this is the best time, seeing as you literally cannot go anywhere, but you should know. This isn’t just about the sex, for me.”

Baekhyun studies him, wondering if that means what he thinks it means - and how he feels about that. “Okay,” he finally says, because the longer he takes the more uncomfortable Jongdae looks.

He gets an eyebrow. “Okay?”

“Yeah.” He rolls his hips again, just to feel Jongdae inside him. “I’m okay with that. I’m. I’m not really in that place, right now, but. We’ll see?”

Jongdae blinks. “Okay, let me be super blunt about this. I’m totally in love with you. I have been for a long time.” 

The words make Baekhyun’s heart pound, but he’s not a teenager; he knows the difference between feeling flattered and returning feelings. “And I’m saying I’m _not_ in love with you, but I _like_ you a heck of a lot, so, just. Give me time?” He flashes a smile that he suspects is not its usual happy-go-lucky brightness. “You’re wonderful and I’m willing to give it a shot, okay?” He reaches up and cups Jongdae’s jaw with one hand. “It’s gonna take a bit to rearrange my worldview.”

“I thought that was the point of me fucking you,” Jongdae teases, rolling his hips a little to make Baekhyun gasp. And that’s how Baekhyun knows he’s been heard, that Jongdae understands. “A whole new world~~” he croons, and Baekhyun giggles and gives him a little shove.

“Yes, clearly your cock is a lifechanging experience,” he shoots back.

Some of the sexy, cocky self-assurance comes back into Jongdae’s eyes. “You were _begging_ me for it,” he reminds Baekhyun. “Omega-chaser Baekhyun _pleading_ for my knot. Who would have thought?”

“Don’t get too smug,” Baekhyun admonishes. “It’s not a good look for you.” Except it actually kind of is. Jongdae’s _proud_ of this, proud that Baekhyun said yes, proud to be the first knot inside Baekhyun’s body, and it’s kind of cute and kind of hot and kind of flattering. And now that he knows it’s there, he can see the love in Jongdae’s eyes, and wonders how the hell he missed it all these years. “And here, I thought _you_ were the one looking for an omega. Isn’t that why you hit on me in the first place?”

Jongdae rolls his hips up, grinding into Baekhyun and making him gasp. And there it is - Baekhyun can feel his still-sensitive cock start to swell again. “I hit on you because you’re _gorgeous_ ,” Jongdae growls, “and I wanted a piece of this ass.” He reaches down and grabs the ass in question, making Baekhyun jump and blush. “Honestly, I’d have wanted you even if you were alpha. You’re just…” He groans, grinding into Baekhyun’s body and squeezing his ass. “Hot. Hot as _fuck_.”

“Thanks,” Baekhyun laughs breathlessly. “You’re pretty sexy yourself. Has it been ten minutes yet?”

He gets a sharp, toothy kiss, Jongdae nipping playfully at his lower lip. “Impatient?” Jongdae murmurs against his mouth. “You gonna start begging me again?”

“Nah,” Baekhyun smirks. “Got a better plan.” He grabs Jongdae’s shoulders and _yanks_. And Jongdae is strong, but Baekhyun’s not weak, and in his unsuspecting surprise Jongdae barely resists as Baekhyun tips him off the couch. They roll to the floor, still locked together, and Jongdae hits the carpet with a _thunk_ , Baekhyun on top of him. The impact drives Jongdae’s knot _impossibly_ deep into Baekhyun’s body, and they both cry out.

“Fuck,” Jongdae spits, his fingers clenching into Baekhyun’s thighs. “You _asshole_.”

“You love me,” Baekhyun sing-songs, as he plants his hands on Jongdae’s chest and swivels his hips. “Aaaahhhh, oh that’s so good. _Yes_.”

Hot hands slide up Baekhyun’s thighs to his hips, and Jongdae holds him in place as he cants his own hips up, fucking into Baekhyun with a short but strong thrust. Baekhyun arches, throwing his head back as pleasurable pressure shoots up his spine, and Jongdae’s possessive growl is loud enough to reverberate.

“Goddamn, Baek, you were serious,” Jongdae pants, one of his hands brushing over Baekhyun’s cock, which is well on its way to hard again.

“Told you,” Baekhyun shoots back. “I get off on being filled up, and you’re -” He cuts himself off and just rolls his hips again, riding Jongdae’s knot rhythmically. It’s probably the longest he’s ever had something inside him and the knowledge that Jongdae’s probably going to remain this big and hard for a while has him gasping. “Oh, oh _shit_. Augh, _crap_ , Jongdae, fuck me, come on-”

“Yes,” Jongdae snarls, and does as Baekhyun asks, snapping his hips up. The knot forces the strokes to be short but it feels so _big_ that Baekhyun can’t bring himself to care, he just rotates his hips in wide, irregular patterns to get that knot rubbing against every part of him he can and to drive Jongdae wild. And it works, if Jongdae’s expression is anything to go by, if the tension in his muscles and the curl of his lips is any clue.

With one orgasm down, they’re both more sensitive but also longer-lasting, and the delicious grind is satisfying in a different way, unceasing fullness and unrelenting friction and Baekhyun can’t get enough. He loses himself in it, his sense of time stretched-out and odd and his mind beautifully blank of anything but sensation. Sweat starts to drip down his back and form between his palms and Jongdae’s skin, but he keeps going, until his cock is angry red and swollen and his aching balls are drawn up so tight they don’t even brush Jongdae’s stomach anymore. That’s when Jongdae finally wraps his hand around Baekhyun’s cock and starts to stroke, long, dextrous pulls with his thumb rubbing purposefully up under the head.

It’s the rubbing that makes Baekhyun find his voice again, and he starts moaning loudly, new spikes of pleasure crawling up his body and jumping from his throat. He feels Jongdae’s cock pulsing inside him, thickening again like he’s getting close to his second orgasm, and it brings him back down to earth, sharpens his perception and strengthens his tired thighs. He starts fucking himself roughly down, with all the strength he can find, and Jongdae _keens_ and meets him thrust for thrust, his hand speeding. When he comes, his back arches completely off the floor and his head is thrown back, muscles and tendons in his neck standing out like highways to his chiseled jaw. It’s a heavier, harder pulse than before, the throb of Jongdae’s knot thick and full against Baekhyun’s prostate, and it sends Baekhyun over the edge with him, screaming hoarsely into the mostly-quiet house. The contractions of his cock and balls are way, _way_ too hard for the amount of come he has left, and though he feels like he’s painting the walls the actual liquid that dribbles out is weak, almost non-existent. It leaves him feeling empty and wrung out, and he collapses onto Jongdae’s chest, moaning pathetically as the change in angle pushes Jongdae’s still-huge knot against him in yet another new way.

“ _Ohfuck_ ,” Jongdae gasps between panting for air. Baekhyun agrees, but he doesn’t answer, because his limbs feel like lead and he doesn’t have enough breath to make a sound. 

They lie still for an indeterminate amount of time, and Baekhyun is so exhausted, he starts to drift off, warm and sated and wrapped in Jongdae’s arms. 

He’s roused again some amount of time later when Jongdae starts to move again, rolling them over and holding him down and using his abused body like a toy, but Baekhyun finds he doesn’t mind. Too tired to participate, he just noses sleepily up the side of Jongdae’s face, and Jongdae lays affectionate kisses all over his features as he fucks him deep and slow. After a minute, as Jongdae’s cock begins to throb again - his stamina is incredible, really - Jongdae starts murmuring endearments in Baekhyun’s ear, sweet and soothing words about how good he feels, how Jongdae’s going to take care of him and treat him like he deserves, how happy he is. And maybe it’s the extreme sensitivity, the release of hormones and endorphins, the exhaustion, but though Jongdae doesn’t say _I love you, I love you so much_ , Baekhyun hears it, and it brings tears to his eyes.

When Jongdae shudders his way through his third orgasm, so intense he stops breathing, Baekhyun holds him and soothes him and kisses him gently to bring him down. And finally, _finally_ , Jongdae starts to soften, his knot slowly shrinking.

They stay locked together as long as they possibly can, wrapped up in each other and ignorant of anything else. After a while, though, Baekhyun becomes aware of the ludicrous amounts of come leaking out of him, and whines softly under his breath, scrunching his nose at the feeling.

“I’m gonna make a mess here in a second,” he says ruefully. “I’m afraid to move.”

Jongdae hums drowsily. “We should get you cleaned up,” he murmurs, and slowly sits up. His half-soft cock pulls out partway, and Baekhyun whines pitifully. He’s _so_ stretched out and it feels weird as hell.

Reaching under him, Jongdae scoops him up into his arms bridal-style. Baekhyun’s not expecting it and he squeaks and flails for a grip on Jongdae’s neck as Jongdae gets to his feet, carefully lifting Baekhyun’s legs up so he doesn’t leak too badly. Embarrassed and feeling gross, Baekhyun shuts his eyes tightly, his cheeks flaming.

“I’ve got you,” Jongdae murmurs, pressing his lips to Baekhyun’s head as he starts walking up the stairs. And Baekhyun knows it’s true, but he still feels sticky and strange and bereft, and he wishes Jongdae was back inside him, filling him up and completing him.

Once Jongdae gets him up the stairs and into the bathtub, though, running the water hot and filling it with sweet-smelling bubbles, that terrible feeling goes away, leaving Baekhyun with nothing but sated contentment. Jongdae slides into the tub behind him and holds him close to his chest and hums a wordless, cheerful tune into Baekhyun’s hair, and Baekhyun thinks he’s probably never been happier.

Maybe he’s not in love with Jongdae yet, but he’s pretty sure it isn’t going to take very long. 

And Baekhyun is okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Companion to this is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4494972).


End file.
